


The Very Hungry Inspector

by aurora_australis, Fire_Sign, TeaandBanjo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Food, Innuendo, It's A Children's Book For Goodness Sake, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: ...but he was STILL hungry!There is no plot. This is ridiculous. You've been warned.





	The Very Hungry Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> This is the silliest thing I, nay ANYONE, has ever posted on here. It is the direct result of 1) three people who may or may not have read _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ one too many times riffing way too early in the day and 2) peer pressure to post the dang thing. Consider it an ultra flash fic - three minutes total I think? And then I, uh, added some photos. Which took a lot longer. Because like this fic, I am also ridiculous. ;-)
> 
> Full writing credits (whether they want them or not) to TeaandBanjo and Fire_Sign for being Wednesday and Thursday’s children respectively.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> XOXO, aurora

**On Monday, Jack had gratin, but he was still hungry.**

 

 

**On Tuesday, he had escargot, but he was still hungry.**

 

 

**On Wednesday, he ate three pies from the pie cart, but he was still hungry.**

 

 

**On Thursday, Jack had Chinese, and the fact he was still hungry said more about his appetite than stereotypes about Chinese food.**

 

 

**On Friday he had some weird port with stuff floating in it because at times he’s more polite than wise, but he was still hungry.**

 

 

**On Saturday, he realized the problem - she makes hungry where most she satisfies.**

 

 

**So he went after her.**

 

 

**And on Sunday, Jack satisfied.**

 

 

**And after that, ~~the fans~~ they both felt much better.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 8, 2018 Update:  
> Honestly, we have the BEST fandom. The very talented Inzannatea (Zanna23) was inspired by this silliness to create original artwork. Which means we are that much closer to our very own MFMM Board Book! ;-)
> 
> See her work below. I'll be sure to post the Amazon link when the book is finished. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------
> 
>  
> 
> On Monday, Jack had gratin, but he was still hungry.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> On Tuesday, he had escargot, but he was still hungry.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> On Wednesday, he ate three pies from the pie cart, but he was still hungry.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> On Thursday, Jack had Chinese, and the fact he was still hungry said more about his appetite than stereotypes about Chinese food.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> On Friday he had some weird port with stuff floating in it because at times he’s more polite than wise, but he was still hungry.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> On Saturday, he realized the problem - she makes hungry where most she satisfies.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> So he went after her.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And on Sunday, Jack satisfied.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And after that, they both felt much better.  
> 


End file.
